


little squirrel is preparing for the winter in july

by dandymot (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring!Gabriel, M/M, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dandymot
Summary: On a Thursday morning, Sam woke up with a cold that made his head feel like it was about to explode. (2/3 bsgc secret santa gift for chasingparallax. prompt - sick!sam receiving some tlc)





	

On a Thursday morning, Sam woke up with a cold that made his head feel like it was about to explode. It pained him to breathe, and he was freezing in every sense of the word.

Gabriel walked in, all sunshine and happiness, whistling, carrying Sam’s black coffee, and Sam groaned, pulling the covers over his head and tangling them between his feet.

‘Mornin’, Samshine,’ Gabe crooned, setting Sam’s coffee down on the bedside table, rounding the bed and sitting down on the covers. He swung around until he could lift his feet onto the mattress, poking Sam in the thigh when he got no response. ‘What’s up your ass?’

Sam grunted, and he buried himself further beneath the covers, quietly whining.

Gabe peeled back the covers, and his face softened at the sight of Sam, paler than usual, eyes scrunched closed, curled in on himself.

‘Going out without a coat was a bad idea,’ Sam grumbled into his pillow, coughing weakly.

‘Told ya so,’ Gabe murmured with raised eyebrows as he sipped his coffee.

Sam growled, turned over in the bed to face away from Gabe, pulling his pillow over his head.

He was sniffling and coughing and muttering curses, and Gabe didn’t know whether to laugh at him or kiss him.

He chose the latter in the end, rounding the bed again to kneel down in front of Sam. He pulled up the pillow, leaning in to press a kiss to Sam’s forehead, then his temple. 

Gabe grabbed Sam’s coffee, held it in front of him. ‘Got you your favourite, Sammy.’

Slowly, but surely, Sam appeared from under the covers, shuffling up on the bed to rest his head against the headboard, reaching out with shaky fingers to grasp the mug.

He drank a quarter of it in one go, and handed it back to Gabe. Gabe placed it back down and then hauled himself up onto the bed, rolling so that he was lying next to Sam, tracing patterns and sigils and meaningless Enochian into his side.

Sam huffed a small, quiet laugh. ‘Gabe, what are you doing?’

‘I’m lying next to my sick, impatient boyfriend, what does it look like?’

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Sam reaching over and grabbing at the wad of tissues Gabriel snapped into existence. The sun rose and poured into the room, showing Sam’s worryingly pale features and Gabe shuffled closer, draping an arm across Sam’s lower stomach and pressing his nose to Sam’s torso.

‘You know what I’m gonna do, just because I love you so damn much?’ Gabriel began, signalling the curtains to close when he heard a small whine escaped Sam. ‘I’m going to go down to the store, get you all the sick-day stuff you could ever ask for, and then marathon Star Wars with you. Again. For the tenth time.’

Sam reached down, ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair. ‘You could just magic up all of the stuff you want to buy, though.’

‘You like  _ authenticity. _ ’

‘I’ll fall asleep halfway through Star Wars.’

‘Yeah, ‘cos that’s gonna happen.’

When Gabriel looked up, Sam was smiling. ‘ _ Fine. _ Don’t take too long, though.’

Gabriel pushed himself up and pressed one last kiss to Sam’s temple. ‘I’ll be back in a flash, don’t you worry.’

He clicked his fingers, disappeared, and left Sam smiling into his coffee.

-

That evening, Sam lay stretched out along the couch with his head resting on Gabriel’s lap. The table and floor in front of them was littered with candy wrappers, pizza boxes, salad containers (at Sam’s request), tissues, coffee mugs and water bottles. A bottle of cold syrup was somewhere in the clutter, along with some painkillers and lozenges for his throat.

To Gabriel’s shock, Sam fell asleep about halfway through Return of The Jedi, and hadn’t the heart to wake him. It was probably a mixture of the cold syrup and having Gabriel running his hands through Sam’s hair.

Gabriel snapped a blanket over Sam, pulling it up to his chin. He didn’t make any attempt to move. Instead, he smiled, grabbing Sam’s hand in his own and leaning down to press a kiss to Sam’s hair for good measure.

Sam acted like a baby when he was sick, but Gabriel loved him for it, so he couldn’t care less. They’d worked so hard for this life and this was just one of the perks.

**Author's Note:**

> you should totally come scream about sam winchester with me on tumblr: dandymot.tumblr.com


End file.
